Beyond The Mist
by azaras-spirit
Summary: When a girl washes up to CHB, Luke's world and the camp's turns upside down. A new prophecy gets made, they fall in love and change CHB forever. Rated T mroe mild language. Enjoy! PLZ R&R! There is mroe to come! I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond The Mist**

**(A Percy Jackson Fan fiction)**

**FYI: I do not own anything or anyone related to the world of Percy Jackson. I only own Maya Watson. This fan fic does switch between Luke Castellan and Maya's POV. And trust me. It does get better! There is more romance and action sure to come! Just read! I will be uploading more but I currently have writer's block.**

**Ch1:**

**A Hoy! Demigod a Shore!**

**Luke's POV**

I took a morning jog like I always did, thinking same old same old. No one was even awake yet. The sun was just peaking above the horizon and a few birds were chirping, breaking the natural silence. I took a turn towards the beach of Long Island. That's when I saw something that didn't look right. I squinted my eyes and saw a body in the distance so like anyone would do, I jogged faster, almost into a run so I can get a better look. When I approached the body, I saw that it was a girl. She was lying on her back and her eyes were closed. I never seen this girl before but she took my breath away, almost forgetting to breathe.

The girl looked like she was seventeen. She had blonde curly hair that met her shoulders like Annabeth's but unlike hers, this girl's hair looked like it was made out of threads of gold. Her figure was slender so she was probably an athlete. She was wearing a blue t-shirt, jean shorts and sneakers which were obviously wet along with the smock that had runny paint on it.

I gently took her wrist and felt a weak pulse. I sighed in relief, now knowing that she wasn't dead, but unconscious.

Who is this girl? Why is she here? How did she wash up on Long Island? To regular mortals, this beach was invisible. Maybe this girl was a demigod, but the only way to know for sure is to take her to Camp Half-Blood. Besides, I couldn't just leave her here, that would be the wrong thing to do. I made up my mind.

The shield that protected Camp Half-Blood from Thalia's pine tree, led me pass with the mystery girl in my arms. That answered one of my questions:

This girl is a demigod.

A few heads turned as I carried the strange girl to the Big House, knowing that Chiron would want to see her. Mr. D looked the same as he and Chiron were playing pinochle on their small poker table.

Mr. D and Chiron looked up from their cards.

"Who is this girl Luke?" asked Chiron.

"I don't know sir," I answered as I walked up the steps. "I found her as I approached Long Island on my morning jog."

By now all the campers were at breakfast.

Mr. D took a sip of his Diet Dr. Pepper and tossed his playing cards on the table. From his hand it looked like he was going to loose to a horse. "Oh, great another brat to deal with." he grumbled.

Chiron glanced at him with a raised gray eyebrow. "What is that Mr. D?" he asked.

Mr. D realized that he didn't talk low enough and that his complaint was heard. "Oh, nothing." he muttered. He took another sip of his drink.

"Take her inside," ordered Chiron. "I would like to get a look at this young lady."

Even though this girl was wet, I laid her on the bed. As Chiron rolled in on his wheel chair, I grabbed a few towels so I could dry her off as much as I could.

Chiron wheeled next to the bed. He stroked his beard has he examined the girl. "Strange…" he said allowed to himself.

I stayed silent as dried one of her arms off with a towel.

Mr. D walked in and from the vibe I felt from him, he wasn't in the best of mood. "How many more campers are we going to get?" he asked.

"Mr. D if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all." said Chiron.

Mr. D stayed silent after that.

It's been an hour after the girl had arrived and I still haven't left the Big House. It just didn't feel right if I did. I was dosing off as I sat in a chair next to the bed. Chiron and Mr. D went back to there game outside on the porch. That's when I heard a moan. Instinctively, I looked at the girl who was dry now. She moaned again as she turned head.

I no longer felt tired.

"Unh…"

I scooted closer to the bed.

"D-don't…" the girl moaned.

"Don't what?" I asked.

"Cyclops…"

I raised an eyebrow from what she said. This girl is _definitely _a demigod.

"Don't…" she repeated.

"Who are you?" I asked, hoping that she could hear me.

"Need to…get away…"

"From what?"

"Janitor…Cyclops…"

Okay, I thought. I think she's telling me what happened to her. From this point she's telling me that her school janitor was a Cyclops and must have smelled her.

She turned her head to my direction and this time she opened her eyes. My mouth dropped. Her eyes were a golden color, telling me she must be a daughter of Apollo but she would still have to stay in the Hermes until she was claimed which some campers never were.

"W-where am I?" she asked. She sounded like she was recovering from a hangover but voice was like an angels.

It took me a second to find my voice. "Camp Half-Blood," I answered. My voice was practically a whisper. "But you're safe now."

She knitted her eyebrows. "Safe now? What do mean?"

"You talked in your sleep. You said something about a Cyclops,"

The girl tried to sit up but her body wouldn't let her. I touched her arm and when our skin came in contact, I swore I felt a bolt of electricity. She must have noticed because she was blushing, her cheeks a light shade of pink.

"Don't get up," I told her. "You still need to rest."

"Who are you?"

I looked into her eyes and answered, "I'm Luke, Luke Castellan. Son of Hermes."

"Hermes?"

"You know? The god of travel, medicine and thieves?"

"I know who he is," she said, sounding a little irritated. " I'm not dumb when it comes to Mythology."

"I never said you were," I admitted.

"Well it sounded like you did whether you meant to or not."

"You're not afraid to say what's on your mind do you?" I asked.

She looked up at me, her cheeks no longer pink. "Is that a problem?" she asked.

"No, it's not," I answered. "I like a girl who's not afraid to say what's on her mind."

That made her blush, even more than the first time.

"Here," I said. "Eat, it will make you feel better." I handed her a square of ambrosia that Chiron gave me for her. She didn't take it.

"Chocolate?" she said. "That's supposed to make me feel better?"

I chuckled. "I thought you said you knew about Mythology. It's ambrosia."

"That's impossible," she said.

"It's not," I explained. "The gods are real and it looks like you're half of one."

She didn't say anything.

"I mean you're a demigod like me. And all the other campers here at Camp Half-Blood. By the way, I never got your name."

There was a short pause.

"I'm Maya, Maya Watson." she introduced.

"Luke," I said.

That made her laugh. "You already said your name."

Then she took the square of ambrosia and took a small bite of the corner. "It taste like chocolate!" she said.

"You can't have too much of it though. A square is all you need."

Steps approached the Big House and when I looked up, I saw Chiron in full Centaur form.

Maya dropped what was left of the ambrosia which wasn't much.

"I can't stay in that wheelchair all day, my legs were cramping up." said Chiron. Then he noticed that the girl, Maya was awake. "Oh, hello!" he said kindly. "I see that Luke gave you some ambrosia."

Maya was obviously in shock from seeing a creature that was said not to exist.

I cleared my throat and stood up. "Uh, Chiron this is Maya, Maya Watson." I introduced.

Maya looked up at me with her mouth opened. "Is he-he-?"

I smiled. "Yeah, he's Chiron, the one and only."

She went back to staring at Chiron, then Mr. D came into view.

"That's Mr. D," I told her. "Or Dionysus."

Her eyes widened, now knowing that she was in the presence of an Olympian god. She must have been star struck because she leaped out of the bed and stumbled towards Mr. D and Chiron. Maya was about to fall over but I rushed over and caught her.

"I guess my legs aren't awake yet," she said.

"It looks that way." I agreed. Once again I felt bolts of electricity. Wonder if Maya felt them too…

"You mean you're really-?" she stuttered, gawking at Mr. D who rolled his eyes, "Yes young lady. I'm Dionysus, the god of wine." He took another sip of his Diet Dr. Pepper.

"What are you doing here then?" Maya asked. "Shouldn't you be on Mt. Olympus?"

"Well apparently Zeus thought it was wrong to chase a nymph and for punish I'm forced to stay in this stupid camp." Mr. D explained.

I noticed that Maya was still in my arms and I think I blushed. Hopefully they didn't notice.

**Ch2:**

**Maya Get's Claimed**

Luke's POV

"So this is Camp Half-Blood, uh?" Maya asked as we walked out of the Big House.

"Yep," I answered. "The only one."

She was a few feet away and I couldn't help but to stare, my eyes traveling down her curved figure.

"Which cabin is that?"

That snapped me out of my trance. "What?"

"Did you hear me? I asked what cabin is that." Her hand was pointing at Percy's cabin.

"Oh, that's the Poseidon cabin," I answered.

"It looks sad," said Maya. "It needs a make over."

"I agree," I said. "And so does Percy."

She turned to face me with a blank expression. "Who?"

"Percy Jackson, he's the only one who lives in there." I explained.

"Why is he the only one?" she asked.

I walked over to where I was standing next to her. I think the temperature just went up a hundred degrees. "Some cabins only have one camper or none at all. But the Hermes and Apollo have the most residents."

I don't know why but I looked down to where are eyes can meet. Maya looked better without the smock and her clothes were dry. I was definitely taller then her, five inches at least. In the sunlight her eyes were even brighter than when she was in the Big House. Her hair blew softly in the light breeze which gave off a scent of lavender, making me feel like I was the luckiest guy in the world.

It was silent. The clanks of swords and shields were drained from my ears as if Maya and I were in a bubble.

"Your hair smells like lavender," I said without thinking.

That made her blush. "You noticed? I'm surprised it lasted this long."

I gently removed a strand of her golden hair from her face and rested it behind her ear, finding myself leaning in but a new presence prevented our lips from meeting.

"Hey Luke!" a voice called out.

We broke a part and I saw that it was Percy in battle armor with Riptide in hand. He stopped in front of us. His pitch black hair and forehead were covered in sweat and he had a small cut on his cheek. It was probably from Annabeth's dagger.

"Chiron wanted to see me and since you're here would mind covering for me? I was just demonstrating for some new campers."

I realized that he was panting.

"Who's this?" he asked, looking at Maya.

"Oh. Percy Jackson meet Maya Watson. She just got here earlier."

"Hi!" he greeted. Percy held out his sweaty hand. A wide welcoming smile spread across his face.

"Hi," said Maya. Even though Percy's hand was sweaty she shook it.

"Sorry about the sweat," he apologized. "Sword fighting can do that to you."

"What happened to you?" asked Maya. She pointed at her cheek where Percy's cut was.

"Oh this? Don't worry. It was from Annabeth's dagger, it worry it will heal."

"Who?"

"I'll introduce you two later," I said. "And yeah Percy, I'll cover for you."

"Thanks," he said. "Well got to meet Chiron. See you later Maya!"

Percy jogged off to the Big House.

Maya chuckled. "He seems nice." she said.

"He is," I assured her with a smile. "You'll be friends with him in no time!"

I was putting my armor on as Maya stood in the sidelines. Several times I found myself stealing a glance at her. One time I just stood there for a long moment, my eyes unable to look away from hers but what bugged me the most was she wasn't looking into mine.

It's been a few minutes of just me demonstrating a prop way to block when Percy returned from talking to Chiron.

"Ok! Let's take five!" I called out. The new comers who enjoyed sword fighting groaned.

"Oh c'mon guys! Cheer up! We all can use a break."

With that said, I walked over to Maya and Percy who were talking. Maya looked up. "Hey sweaty!"

"I'm not as sweaty as Percy was earlier." I said.

"Hey!" Percy protested. "I can't help it."

I laughed. "I'm just messing around Percy."

"I'm a girl and I sweat to." Maya said.

I looked at her and held up my sword. "Ever held a sword?" I asked.

"Not yet," she answered.

"You'll need to in this camp." I told her.

She looked at Percy who nodded with a grin. "Luke's right."

We quickly discovered that sword fighting wasn't one of Maya's strong points. Every time I aimed my sword she dropped the one I gave her in surrender.

"Is there another weapon I can use?" Maya asked as she pick up her sword.

"Yeah," I answered I rubbed the back of my neck. "There's the archer's bow."

"That doesn't including stabbing does it?"

I chuckled. "No, stabbing is not including."

"Good!" said Maya.

It turns out that Maya's a pro at archery. Five times in a row she aimed it right in the middle of the target.

"And this is your first time?" I asked as I gave her another arrow.

"Yeah," she answered. "It doesn't make any sense." Once again she got a perfect aim.

"Well that narrows it down," I said.

Maya lowered her bow to face me. "Narrows what down?" she asked.

"Oh, well until the gods claim their children, they stay in Hermes cabin and I just pointed out that the choices are narrowed to who your god parent is." I explained.

"Well which god do you think my parent is?"

"I'm guessing Apollo."

"Why him?"

"Well let's see, you have gold hair and eyes, you're amazing with an archer's bow and well…it's obvious."

Then my eyes traveled to the top her head. In seconds, a gold laurel appeared.

"What are you staring at?"

Maya must not have noticed that Apollo just claimed her as her father. I pointed to the top her head as the laurel start to disappear. She looked up but it was already gone.

"You've been claimed." I said in awe. Now I know that I'm in love with a daughter of Apollo.

The news of Maya already being claimed spread rapidly through the camp. As we were walking back to the Big House we were accompanied by several faces: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, the Stoll Brothers, Clarisse. All the well known names of this camp. When she met Clarisse I thought a fight was going to break out but surprisingly…they got along. I know, I was surprised to.

"She's better than you were when you first arrived Jackson," said Clarisse.

Percy gritted his teeth. "No, you were just being a jerk."

"Whoa guys, just calm down." I said, trying to prevent a fight from brewing.

"Yeah," Maya agreed. "there's no need for a fight."

I realized that we were no longer walking. Maya stood between Clarisse and Percy, her arms spread out. She's braver than I thought.

"You're lucky Maya's here to protect you or else you would be dead," said Clarisse.

"Are you afraid of a challenge?" asked Percy, tightening his grip on Riptide.

"Percy-" I started.

Even though Maya was between them, Clarisse charged at Percy. Maya got out of the way but she quickly got behind Clarisse and pulled back her arm, stopping her from moving all together who fell on her knees.

Everyone was silent, shocked that a girl like Maya brought down Clarisse.

"H-how did you do that?" I stuttered.

Maya looked up and found all of us staring at her, including Clarisse. "Oh, uh, I took Karate and wrestling."

"Yeah, but…you brought down Clarisse who's twice your size." said Percy.

"In Karate, size doesn't matter."

"What belt are you?" asked Annabeth.

"Black." Maya answered.

"That's the best one." I said.

Maya looked down at Clarisse who was still on her knees. "If I release you, you won't hurt Percy right?"

"Does it look like I can hurt him at the moment?" she asked sarcastically.

"You can once she releases you." Connor pointed out.

"Shut up Stoll." said Clarisse.

"Clarisse?" Maya warned.

"Yes, I won't hurt precious Jackson who seems to be so important."

"Okay, I'll release you but if you don't keep your promise Clarisse, I'll put in a position that will hurt even more."

"She just threatened Clarisse," Grover whispered to me.

"I know, she braver than I thought." I whispered back.

Maya let go of Clarisse' arm. Everyone backed up out of the away. Clarisse gave a death glare at Percy then stomped off towards her cabin.

We all stared at Maya.

"What?" she asked.

"You're definitely on my team for Capture The Flag on Friday." I said.

Chiron was surprised when we told him that Maya was claimed already.

"I thought it was Apollo," said Chiron.

"I did too." I agreed.

"What do we do now since I've been claimed?" Maya asked.

Chiron looked at her who was in his wheel chair since we were in the Big House. "You move into the Apollo Cabin of course!" he answered.

"Is there any room for me?" she asked.

"Why of course young lady! Why would you ask such a silly question?"

She looked at me. "Well Luke said that the Apollo and Hermes cabins are the fullest so I was wondering if there was any room."

"Oh, well don't worry Maya, Camp Half-Blood has plenty of room. Luke, why not you show her the Apollo cabin?"

"Yes sir, I will." I said. "C'mon Maya, I'll introduce you to the cabin."

"Okay." said Maya.

"What if they don't like me?" Maya asked nervously as we stopped in front of the cabin.

I chuckled. "It's okay Maya, they'll like you. I promise." I smiled.

She didn't say anything.

I opened the door and found not all the Apollo campers were inside. Only Michael Yew, head of this cabin was inside. His face lit up when he saw Maya.

"Oh, hey Luke!" he greeted as he walked over to us. "Who's this?"

"This is Maya Watson," I answered. "She was just claimed by Apollo earlier."

"Oh, hi! I'm Michael Yew, head of this cabin."

Both of them shook hands.

"So I guess we're related then," said Maya.

"Yeah," agreed Michael. "I guess we are."

"Well, half related." Maya corrected. She chuckled nervously.

"We'd like to stay and chat but there is a lot more to show Maya," I spoke up.

"Oh, ok then," said Michael. "I'll see you later then Maya."

"By Michael!" she said as we left the cabin. My hand was on her back and my body was instantly covered in goose bumps along with a bolt of electricity traveling up my arm.

I showed Maya the rest of Camp Half-Blood and introduced her to several more campers. When she met Grover, he was tongue-tied which Juniper wasn't all that happy about, but Maya was flattered by his lack of speech. When I introduced her to Annabeth, I felt some tension and I knew instantly that they weren't going B.F.F.'s. We walked into Clarisse again and wondered how Maya got along with her but not Annabeth.

The sun was going down as everybody headed for dinner. I walked with Maya and I had to control myself to not kiss her or hold her hand since we were not an item…yet.

"Why can't I sit with you?" she asked.

Maya's tone made my heart sink to the Underworld. It was killing me inside when I told her.

"I know I don't like it either but those are the rules. Everyone has to sit with their cabin."

I wasn't sure if I saw it but I could of sworn that a tear ran down her cheek. Does she feel the same way about me as I do to her?

"But can I see you afterwards?" she asked.

"Yes, of course you can." I answered.

"C'mon Maya!" a voice called out.

I looked ahead of her and saw that it was Michael Yew, motioning for Maya to follow him.

"I'll see you when dinner's over okay?" I promised.

Maya looked up with teary eyes. "You promise?"

I smiled. "Cross my heart."

Once again I was about to kiss her but Michael called her name again. My heart broke in half as I watched her walk towards him. She stopped half way to look back at me with a 'I wish I was with you' look but Michael took her arm and led her to the Apollo table.

_I know she like me, _I thought. _She just has too._

The dinner was normal as usual. I tossed in the juiciest grape and the most tender rib into the fire. "To Hermes." I muttered.

My mind was in a thick fog as I ate. Half the time I didn't even realize that Travis and Connor Stoll were talking to me.

"Is there something going on between you and Maya?" Connor asked right before he took a grape.

"What? Oh, of course there isn't." I said quickly. "Why would you ask that?"

He chuckled. "Really? Because I saw you try to get some lip action before dinner."

"Is that really appropriate?" I asked him. I didn't like how he said _lip action._

Connor held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I'm just telling you what I saw and from what it looks like I say that you have a thing for her."

"Well I don't okay?" I lied. "We're just friends and besides she just got here."

"Okay whatever you say Luke."

The rest of dinner was in awkward silence. I practically ran into Maya when dinner was over. The bad thing was is that I never practice what to say to her so I was tongue-tied like Grover. Even in the moon light, her hair shimmered like gold.

"The food was good," Maya said as we stood in front of each other.

"Yeah, it was." I agreed, silently hoping that I wasn't blushing which seems to happen automatically when I see Maya. Is it hot out here or is it just me? I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand which I've been doing a lot lately. I guess I do that whenever I'm nervous…like now.

"So did you and the others get along?" I asked.

Maya's eyes lit up. "Yeah, we did. Michael explained all the traditions that you guys do here at camp."

I glanced at her and I swore that she was blushing too. "Well that's good."

The horn blew which signaled for everyone to go to their cabins or else the harpies will eat you.

"I guess we have to go." I said depressingly.

"Yeah, I guess so," Maya agreed.

The following night was torture. I just mainly lied on my back as I stared at the ceiling. Maya never left my mind. I have to tell her how I feel soon or else I'm going to explode. There is no way I can last another week without Maya and I being more than just friends. But how? I never felt this way about a girl before. I mean, I know that Annabeth likes me but she's like a sister to me and of course all the girls from the Aphrodite cabin but there is no connection there. Man, this is harder than I thought. Maybe I should just kiss her which I tried twice already but all of them were interrupted so I hope that gave Maya a 'I want to be more than just friends' message.

_Okay, you know what you have_ _to do tomorrow right?_ a voice inside my head asked.

_No, I don't _I admitted.

The voice scoffed. _You have to tell her how you feel you idiot! If you wait any longer someone else will take her away from you!_

_Like Who? _I _thought_.

_It doesn't matter. You like Maya don't you?_

_Yeah. _I answered.

_Then what are you waiting for? _

_You think she feels the same way? _I asked the voice.

_Of course you buffoon! I can read the signs!_

**Ch3:**

**I Tell Maya How I feel**

The next day felt different. Maybe it was because I was going to tell Maya how I felt about her.

I was nervous and jittery the entire morning and whenever I saw Maya between sword fighting and other activities, she made my heart practically burst out of my chest and whenever she walked away, I made myself stay put to not follow her.

Then on break, I wondered around camp, looking for her and that's when I heard an acoustic guitar play that made me stop dead in my tracks. I followed the source and found that it was Maya playing. She was sitting on the dock alone as she strummed some notes. I walked towards her until I was only a couple of feet behind her.

"Hey," I greeted.

I must have startled her because she dropped her guitar into the water which sunk quickly. "My guitar!" she shouted.

In a split second decision, I took off my orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and shoes and dove into the lake. My skin cooled down as I swam towards her guitar which was getting inspected by Naiads. I quickly grabbed the guitar and headed up to the surface.

"I believe this belongs to you." I said as I held up her acoustic guitar when my head broke the surface.

"You didn't have to do that." said Maya as I swam towards her.

"Of course I did," I said. "Music that beautiful needs to be heard."

That made Maya blush. "You heard?" she asked.

I nodded. "All children of Apollo are musically gifted but I never heard anything like that in a long time."

"Well thank you Luke Castellan." she said as I handed her the guitar.

"Why Don't you jump in Maya?" I asked her. "The water feels great."

"No thank you Luke, I prefer to be dry."

"Oh c'mon! I know you want to!" I said aloud.

"Can you talk any louder?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, I can actually." I said, raising my voice.

"Shhh, not that loud."

"I won't stop talking loud until you get in the water." I said.

"Luke-"

"Maya!" I shouted.

"Be quiet-"

"Not unless you get in the-"

"Fine!" Maya said. "I'll swim if it will make you shut up,"

I laughed as Maya took off her shoes. She backed up and I swam out of the way and seconds later she dove in even when she was wearing shorts and her new orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. In the water, her golden hair shimmered and when she broke the surface I forgot how to speak.

"Happy?" she asked.

I couldn't speak so I nodded.

Maya swam to where she was floating next to the pole. I did the same. Then she backed up to where her back was leaning against it.

_Now's the time to tell her!_ ordered the voice.

I listened so I swam even closer, our stomachs almost touching. Maya blushed as she realized what I was doing. I gently brushed her hair away from her face then I leaned in and kissed her.

My lips felt perfect against hers. Bolts of electricity traveled between our bodies as she kissed back. Maya wrapped her arms around neck. I ignored the fact that we were in deep water and cupped my hands on her cheeks. With every touch of our skin an atomic bomb exploded.

Then I was loosing oxygen so I broke apart. When I met Maya's eyes, they looked wild as if she was asking me to kiss her some more.

"Whoa," I panted.

It took a second for Maya to speak. "You liked me…didn't you?"

"Does this answer your question?" I leaned in and kissed her some more, once again, feeling hundreds of bombs going off.

After a minute of kissing, the light darkened and I heard someone clear their throat. I broke apart and looked up. It was Mr. D. Maya whimpered slightly and tightened her grip around my neck. My heart practically stopped.

"Chiron would like to see you two in the Big House…that is if you two are done." Then he calmly walked down the dock.

I looked back at Maya, not sure what to do.

"We should go, Luke." she finally said. Maya sounded disappointed.

"But I want to stay here with you." I told her, softly.

"I want to as well but it wouldn't be important if Chiron asked for Mr. D to look to come looking for us,"

"I guess that's true," I agreed…even though I didn't like it.

I got up on the dock first then I pulled Maya up. She picked up her wet acoustic guitar that I saved for her before I collected my shirt and shoes then we headed for the Big House, our fingers laced.

Even though the two of us were soaking wet, we approached the Big House. I opened the door and found all eyes on us, with a few raised eyebrows.

"You wanted to speak to us Chiron?" I asked, ignoring the stares.

"I do indeed," he answered.

Percy, Grover, Annabeth, Clarisse and the Stoll Brothers were there, all looking troubled, giving me the feeling that Maya and I would feel the same.

Annabeth noticed that I was shirtless so her cheeks turned pink but it quickly melted away when she saw Maya.

"Put a shirt on Castellan," ordered Clarisse, "you have company." She glanced at Maya.

"I agree," Annabeth muttered. She sounded irritated.

"Does anyone have a towel?" Maya asked.

Connor got up and grabbed a few towels from the shelf. He walked over then handed them to Maya and I. "I knew you liked her." he muttered, before he walked away.

"So what did you want to talk about Chiron?" I asked has I dried my sandy colored hair with a towel.

He sighed heavily, telling me than the news he was about to tell us wasn't good.

"There was a new prophecy." he told us.

Everyone lowered their heads. Not all prophecy's have a happy ending.

"What did it say Chiron?" Maya asked.

"I'll answer that question." another voice answered.

I looked up and saw that a figure came out of the shadow. It was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. It's been years since I've seen her and she definitely grew up. Rachel still had her curly red hair but it was longer, almost waist-length. Her jeans were covered in paint and her cheeks were freckled. She was wearing a white shirt that was splattered with blue paint.

"Who is that?" Maya whispered to me.

"That's Rachel Elizabeth Dare," I answered right before I put my shirt back on.

Rachel sat on the couch next to Percy and crossed her arms. "The prophecy mentions you Luke," she told me. "And…" Her eyes met Maya's.

"This is Maya," I introduced.

"Yeah, it includes her too." she finished.

Maya took a step closer to me and gently, took my hand. I didn't reject it but I made our fingers lace again. That's the only way to hold hands in my book.

"What did the prophecy say?" I asked.

Rachel exchanged a nervous glance with Chiron. "I can't tell you." she finally said.

"What do you mean you can't tell us?" Maya asked. "We're part of it aren't we? That gives us the right to know!"

"Maya just calm down." I said.

She looked at me. "No, I won't calm down! What's with these prophecy's anyways? I hate this stupid camp!" Maya released her hand from mine and ran out of the Big House, leaving her wet guitar behind.

"What's her problem?" Annabeth muttered but not low enough to where I can hear.

"What's _your _problem Annabeth?" I demanded. "She's been nice to everyone but all that you have done is bitch about her since the second you met! Just lay off!"

Everyone stared at me. Percy had his mouth open in shock. I stormed off so I can go look for Maya. She couldn't have gone to far.

I looked through the entire camp and came out empty but when my eyes looked up at Half Blood hill, I found her sitting next to the pine tree.

"Do you mind?" I asked Maya, standing behind her.

"No, not at all." she answered. She sounded as if she's been crying.

I sat next her. When I got comfortable, Maya scooted next to me where was no evidence of space between us. Her head was resting on my shoulder and her arm was wrapped around mine.

"Do you really hate Camp Half-Blood?" I asked.

There was a short pause before Maya answered. "No, not really. I was just upset and when I am, I say things I don't mean."

"Oh, I see."

Maya looked up at me. "You're the only reason why I'm even staying here."

I smiled and kissed her. But then she pulled apart.

"So are we like 'an item' now?" she asked with air quotes.

I smiled again. "Looks like it."

**Ch4:**

**We Have An Olympian Food Fight**

**(Maya's POV)**

That day was the best of my life. Mainly because I finally got a boyfriend. And he's SMOKING HOT too! Blond hair and blue eyes? Oh, yeah!

Every time I see Luke, time stops. And everything around us disappears. Like now…

Percy was talking to me while we were walking towards the sword fighting arena. Then I saw Luke walking straight at us, wearing that favorite smile of mine.

Percy stopped talking once he realized that I wasn't paying attention. "Maya? Maya?" he repeated as he waved his hand in front of my face. "Maya!"

That snapped me out of my Luke gaze. I wiped the bit drool with the back of my hand. "Oh, sorry Percy. It's just that-that-"

Then he saw Luke. "Aw, I see. It's Luke, huh? Well then I'll check up with you later." With that, he walked off, leaving Luke and I alone.

"Hey!" he greeted as he took my hand. "I missed you today."

I blushed. Luke always manages to do that to me whenever he was around.

Luke gave me a quick kiss that wasn't long enough. "So what should we both do today?" he asked.

I managed to find my voice. "I-I don't know." I admitted. "Got anything in particular?"

Luke smiled. "Maybe…" he answered with a shrug.

I chuckled. "What am I going to do with you, Luke Castellan?"

"Kiss me?" he suggested.

I smiled. Then I wrapped my arms around Luke's neck, thus, making our lips meet.

The rest the day was pretty much a normal Camp Half Blood afternoon. Then it was time for dinner.

The horn blew. I was practicing more archery even though I knew I was a pro at it. I kept at it anyways, telling me that this place was real and wasn't just a vivid dream.

"C'mon Maya! It's time to eat!" yelled Clarisse.

"Coming!" I responded.

I sat down my bow and ran up my best friend: Clarisse La Rue. Yeah, I know. I daughter of Apollo and a daughter of Ares. How could we possibly compromise?

We passed Annabeth Chase, who for some reason, doesn't like me. She just turns up her nose. "What's with Annabeth?" I muttered to Clarisse as we got our food.

Clarisse shrugged. "I don't know," she answered. "You're nice."

"I know!" I agreed. "I mean I'm friends with Percy-" Then a thought came to me. "-You don't think she's jealous with my friend ship with Percy do you?"

"Seems like it." Clarisse answered. "But you're with Castellan not him."

"Maybe I should go and talk to her." I suggested.

I sat my plate down which was filled with ribs and ripe grapes as I made my way to Annabeth. And like Percy, I love BQQ!

Annabeth was close to her table when I finally reached her. I was about to tap on her shoulder but she stopped without warning and I bumped into to her.

"Can you watch where you going?" she asked bitterly, looking over her shoulder.

"Uh, sorry," I apologized as backed up. "What's with you Annabeth?"

She turned around, holding her filled plate. "Excuse me?"

"What I mean is that you've been mean to me the second I got here. Did I do anything to upset you?"

Annabeth glanced over my shoulder and for some reason, I think she was looking at Percy. "You should know. He's been talking about you non stop." she answered.

"Who has?" I asked.

Annabeth scoffed. "You're so clueless! I guess Luke has been fogging up that brain of yours."

This time, it was my turn to scoff and ask, "Excuse me?"

I'm usually nice but if someone talks about Luke like that…

She rolled her eyes. "It appears that Luke is dating an idiot."

That's it!

I glanced at her plate which happened to carry some spaghetti. With a quick decision, I grabbed a handful of it and dropped it all over Annabeth's head then I wiped my hand over her shirt.

Her mouth dropped and the plate fell to the ground. Their was chatter just seconds ago but now it was dead silent, all eyes on us. Annabeth desperately, scanned for a plate. She found one, grabbed some mash potatoes and the same to me.

My mouth dropped as well.

"FOOD FIGHT!" a camper yelled.

Then seconds later, food started to fly everywhere. I took refuge under a table which miraculously was the same table Luke was under.

"Hey," he said just before he ducked under what looked like some flying ketchup. "Anything new?"

"Not much," I answered. "Just started a food fight."

"Yeah, I saw that. What did Annabeth say exactly?"

"It's nothing." I answered.

Luke was about to say something but a familiar face came crawling next to us.

"It looks like you weren't spared Grover." I said as I saw that his face was covered with mustard and some spaghetti was hanging from his horns.

The three of us ducked, avoiding a flying plate.

"And neither were you." he said, pointing at me.

Then a pie smacked right on Luke's face. I laughed as he wiped it off. "You think it's funny huh?" he asked, teasing. Then he took some of the pie and wiped it on my head.

I took some mash potato from my face and threw it at him but he ducked and instead it hit Grover. "What did the satyr ever do?" he asked innocently.

"Sorry Grover-" But he chucked some food at me and unfortunately I wasn't quick enough.

"What In the world is going on here?" a voice demanded.

Instantly, the food fight stopped. We peeked from under the table and saw that Chiron (in centaur form) was clopping towards us and I bit my lip. I mat have only been here a few days but I always felt terrible whenever I disappointed someone especially someone like him.

"I will repeat myself, what in the world is going on here?"

Still no one has answered. The other campers were too ashamed and had there heads down, not having the guts to look at Chiron in the eye. Then I decided to step in. I was the one who started it after all.

I crawled from under the table and stood a few feet in front of him, never feeling more guilty and horrible in my entire life.

"It was my fault Chiron," I said, looking down with my hands hidden behind my back. "I started this food fight."

"It wasn't just her." a voice spoke up. Annabeth stood up from behind the table and my mouth dropped. I thought she hated me. "It was my fault too." Annabeth walked over and stopped next to me, her head down as well. Chiron was like a father to her.

Chiron blinked in surprised and crossed his arms. "Well, this was a very irresponsible act. Since the both of you apparently started this, you two will clean it up." Then he walked away in disgust.

Everyone was still but Luke approached us. "I'll help." he offered.

I chuckled and rested my hand on his arm. "It's okay Luke. You weren't the one who started this. You don't have to."

"We'll help too!" two voices said at once.

We all looked up, seeing Percy and Grover walking over to us.

"Are you serious you guys?" Annabeth asked in surprise. "Maya and I were the one's who started it."

"Yeah, but with more people cleaning, the faster it will get done." said Percy. "Plus, I did throw some food."

Grover blinked at him. "No you didn't. You just took cover under a table."

But then Percy wiped some BQQ sauce from his cheek and flicked it at Grover. "There, now I threw some food."

We laughed at that. Grover did too but he took the same sauce and heaved at Percy. Then next thing I knew, the five us started our own mini food fight, all the campers eyeing us as if we were crazy.

Eventually the five of us, ended our food flying fun and began to clean up the mess. Thank the gods Percy was a son of Poseidon. With his water controlling powers, it made this cleaning up job a whole lot easier! We did probably what would have been a three hour clean up in only a half hour. He also hosed us down and now were we're all food free, and dry.

Now Luke was walking me to my cabin like he always did. "That was fun though." he admitted, holding my hand.

"Yeah, it was. I could always enjoy a food fight."

The both of us stopped in front of the door. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest. "I hate leaving you." I said honestly, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Me too Maya. But we have too." said Luke. His arms was around me as well.

Luke lifted up my head with his finger under my chin. Even in the dark, his eyes were still a sparkling blue. "I love you." he said.

I blinked. Did Luke just say that he loved me?

"I love you too." I agreed.

Then he leaned in, the both of us shared the most passionate kiss yet.

Eventually, Luke had to leave. My heart sank as I watched him walk away. I even had to force myself to stay put. But when he was out of sight, I opened the door and closed it. By now, everyone was asleep so I tip toed to my bed and slipped in thus, falling asleep.

**Ch5:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beyond The Mist**

**(A Percy Jackson Fan fiction)**

**FYI: I do not own anything or anyone related to the world of Percy Jackson. I only own Maya Watson. This fan fic does switch between Luke Castellan and Maya's POV. And trust me. It does get better! There is more romance and action sure to come! Just read! I will be uploading more but I currently have writer's block.**

**Ch1:**

**A Hoy! Demigod a Shore!**

**Luke's POV**

I took a morning jog like I always did, thinking same old same old. No one was even awake yet. The sun was just peaking above the horizon and a few birds were chirping, breaking the natural silence. I took a turn towards the beach of Long Island. That's when I saw something that didn't look right. I squinted my eyes and saw a body in the distance so like anyone would do, I jogged faster, almost into a run so I can get a better look. When I approached the body, I saw that it was a girl. She was lying on her back and her eyes were closed. I never seen this girl before but she took my breath away, almost forgetting to breathe.

The girl looked like she was seventeen. She had blonde curly hair that met her shoulders like Annabeth's but unlike hers, this girl's hair looked like it was made out of threads of gold. Her figure was slender so she was probably an athlete. She was wearing a blue t-shirt, jean shorts and sneakers which were obviously wet along with the smock that had runny paint on it.

I gently took her wrist and felt a weak pulse. I sighed in relief, now knowing that she wasn't dead, but unconscious.

Who is this girl? Why is she here? How did she wash up on Long Island? To regular mortals, this beach was invisible. Maybe this girl was a demigod, but the only way to know for sure is to take her to Camp Half-Blood. Besides, I couldn't just leave her here, that would be the wrong thing to do. I made up my mind.

The shield that protected Camp Half-Blood from Thalia's pine tree, led me pass with the mystery girl in my arms. That answered one of my questions:

This girl is a demigod.

A few heads turned as I carried the strange girl to the Big House, knowing that Chiron would want to see her. Mr. D looked the same as he and Chiron were playing pinochle on their small poker table.

Mr. D and Chiron looked up from their cards.

"Who is this girl Luke?" asked Chiron.

"I don't know sir," I answered as I walked up the steps. "I found her as I approached Long Island on my morning jog."

By now all the campers were at breakfast.

Mr. D took a sip of his Diet Dr. Pepper and tossed his playing cards on the table. From his hand it looked like he was going to loose to a horse. "Oh, great another brat to deal with." he grumbled.

Chiron glanced at him with a raised gray eyebrow. "What is that Mr. D?" he asked.

Mr. D realized that he didn't talk low enough and that his complaint was heard. "Oh, nothing." he muttered. He took another sip of his drink.

"Take her inside," ordered Chiron. "I would like to get a look at this young lady."

Even though this girl was wet, I laid her on the bed. As Chiron rolled in on his wheel chair, I grabbed a few towels so I could dry her off as much as I could.

Chiron wheeled next to the bed. He stroked his beard has he examined the girl. "Strange…" he said allowed to himself.

I stayed silent as dried one of her arms off with a towel.

Mr. D walked in and from the vibe I felt from him, he wasn't in the best of mood. "How many more campers are we going to get?" he asked.

"Mr. D if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all." said Chiron.

Mr. D stayed silent after that.

It's been an hour after the girl had arrived and I still haven't left the Big House. It just didn't feel right if I did. I was dosing off as I sat in a chair next to the bed. Chiron and Mr. D went back to there game outside on the porch. That's when I heard a moan. Instinctively, I looked at the girl who was dry now. She moaned again as she turned head.

I no longer felt tired.

"Unh…"

I scooted closer to the bed.

"D-don't…" the girl moaned.

"Don't what?" I asked.

"Cyclops…"

I raised an eyebrow from what she said. This girl is _definitely _a demigod.

"Don't…" she repeated.

"Who are you?" I asked, hoping that she could hear me.

"Need to…get away…"

"From what?"

"Janitor…Cyclops…"

Okay, I thought. I think she's telling me what happened to her. From this point she's telling me that her school janitor was a Cyclops and must have smelled her.

She turned her head to my direction and this time she opened her eyes. My mouth dropped. Her eyes were a golden color, telling me she must be a daughter of Apollo but she would still have to stay in the Hermes until she was claimed which some campers never were.

"W-where am I?" she asked. She sounded like she was recovering from a hangover but voice was like an angels.

It took me a second to find my voice. "Camp Half-Blood," I answered. My voice was practically a whisper. "But you're safe now."

She knitted her eyebrows. "Safe now? What do mean?"

"You talked in your sleep. You said something about a Cyclops,"

The girl tried to sit up but her body wouldn't let her. I touched her arm and when our skin came in contact, I swore I felt a bolt of electricity. She must have noticed because she was blushing, her cheeks a light shade of pink.

"Don't get up," I told her. "You still need to rest."

"Who are you?"

I looked into her eyes and answered, "I'm Luke, Luke Castellan. Son of Hermes."

"Hermes?"

"You know? The god of travel, medicine and thieves?"

"I know who he is," she said, sounding a little irritated. " I'm not dumb when it comes to Mythology."

"I never said you were," I admitted.

"Well it sounded like you did whether you meant to or not."

"You're not afraid to say what's on your mind do you?" I asked.

She looked up at me, her cheeks no longer pink. "Is that a problem?" she asked.

"No, it's not," I answered. "I like a girl who's not afraid to say what's on her mind."

That made her blush, even more than the first time.

"Here," I said. "Eat, it will make you feel better." I handed her a square of ambrosia that Chiron gave me for her. She didn't take it.

"Chocolate?" she said. "That's supposed to make me feel better?"

I chuckled. "I thought you said you knew about Mythology. It's ambrosia."

"That's impossible," she said.

"It's not," I explained. "The gods are real and it looks like you're half of one."

She didn't say anything.

"I mean you're a demigod like me. And all the other campers here at Camp Half-Blood. By the way, I never got your name."

There was a short pause.

"I'm Maya, Maya Watson." she introduced.

"Luke," I said.

That made her laugh. "You already said your name."

Then she took the square of ambrosia and took a small bite of the corner. "It taste like chocolate!" she said.

"You can't have too much of it though. A square is all you need."

Steps approached the Big House and when I looked up, I saw Chiron in full Centaur form.

Maya dropped what was left of the ambrosia which wasn't much.

"I can't stay in that wheelchair all day, my legs were cramping up." said Chiron. Then he noticed that the girl, Maya was awake. "Oh, hello!" he said kindly. "I see that Luke gave you some ambrosia."

Maya was obviously in shock from seeing a creature that was said not to exist.

I cleared my throat and stood up. "Uh, Chiron this is Maya, Maya Watson." I introduced.

Maya looked up at me with her mouth opened. "Is he-he-?"

I smiled. "Yeah, he's Chiron, the one and only."

She went back to staring at Chiron, then Mr. D came into view.

"That's Mr. D," I told her. "Or Dionysus."

Her eyes widened, now knowing that she was in the presence of an Olympian god. She must have been star struck because she leaped out of the bed and stumbled towards Mr. D and Chiron. Maya was about to fall over but I rushed over and caught her.

"I guess my legs aren't awake yet," she said.

"It looks that way." I agreed. Once again I felt bolts of electricity. Wonder if Maya felt them too…

"You mean you're really-?" she stuttered, gawking at Mr. D who rolled his eyes, "Yes young lady. I'm Dionysus, the god of wine." He took another sip of his Diet Dr. Pepper.

"What are you doing here then?" Maya asked. "Shouldn't you be on Mt. Olympus?"

"Well apparently Zeus thought it was wrong to chase a nymph and for punish I'm forced to stay in this stupid camp." Mr. D explained.

I noticed that Maya was still in my arms and I think I blushed. Hopefully they didn't notice.

**Ch2:**

**Maya Get's Claimed**

Luke's POV

"So this is Camp Half-Blood, uh?" Maya asked as we walked out of the Big House.

"Yep," I answered. "The only one."

She was a few feet away and I couldn't help but to stare, my eyes traveling down her curved figure.

"Which cabin is that?"

That snapped me out of my trance. "What?"

"Did you hear me? I asked what cabin is that." Her hand was pointing at Percy's cabin.

"Oh, that's the Poseidon cabin," I answered.

"It looks sad," said Maya. "It needs a make over."

"I agree," I said. "And so does Percy."

She turned to face me with a blank expression. "Who?"

"Percy Jackson, he's the only one who lives in there." I explained.

"Why is he the only one?" she asked.

I walked over to where I was standing next to her. I think the temperature just went up a hundred degrees. "Some cabins only have one camper or none at all. But the Hermes and Apollo have the most residents."

I don't know why but I looked down to where are eyes can meet. Maya looked better without the smock and her clothes were dry. I was definitely taller then her, five inches at least. In the sunlight her eyes were even brighter than when she was in the Big House. Her hair blew softly in the light breeze which gave off a scent of lavender, making me feel like I was the luckiest guy in the world.

It was silent. The clanks of swords and shields were drained from my ears as if Maya and I were in a bubble.

"Your hair smells like lavender," I said without thinking.

That made her blush. "You noticed? I'm surprised it lasted this long."

I gently removed a strand of her golden hair from her face and rested it behind her ear, finding myself leaning in but a new presence prevented our lips from meeting.

"Hey Luke!" a voice called out.

We broke a part and I saw that it was Percy in battle armor with Riptide in hand. He stopped in front of us. His pitch black hair and forehead were covered in sweat and he had a small cut on his cheek. It was probably from Annabeth's dagger.

"Chiron wanted to see me and since you're here would mind covering for me? I was just demonstrating for some new campers."

I realized that he was panting.

"Who's this?" he asked, looking at Maya.

"Oh. Percy Jackson meet Maya Watson. She just got here earlier."

"Hi!" he greeted. Percy held out his sweaty hand. A wide welcoming smile spread across his face.

"Hi," said Maya. Even though Percy's hand was sweaty she shook it.

"Sorry about the sweat," he apologized. "Sword fighting can do that to you."

"What happened to you?" asked Maya. She pointed at her cheek where Percy's cut was.

"Oh this? Don't worry. It was from Annabeth's dagger, it worry it will heal."

"Who?"

"I'll introduce you two later," I said. "And yeah Percy, I'll cover for you."

"Thanks," he said. "Well got to meet Chiron. See you later Maya!"

Percy jogged off to the Big House.

Maya chuckled. "He seems nice." she said.

"He is," I assured her with a smile. "You'll be friends with him in no time!"

I was putting my armor on as Maya stood in the sidelines. Several times I found myself stealing a glance at her. One time I just stood there for a long moment, my eyes unable to look away from hers but what bugged me the most was she wasn't looking into mine.

It's been a few minutes of just me demonstrating a prop way to block when Percy returned from talking to Chiron.

"Ok! Let's take five!" I called out. The new comers who enjoyed sword fighting groaned.

"Oh c'mon guys! Cheer up! We all can use a break."

With that said, I walked over to Maya and Percy who were talking. Maya looked up. "Hey sweaty!"

"I'm not as sweaty as Percy was earlier." I said.

"Hey!" Percy protested. "I can't help it."

I laughed. "I'm just messing around Percy."

"I'm a girl and I sweat to." Maya said.

I looked at her and held up my sword. "Ever held a sword?" I asked.

"Not yet," she answered.

"You'll need to in this camp." I told her.

She looked at Percy who nodded with a grin. "Luke's right."

We quickly discovered that sword fighting wasn't one of Maya's strong points. Every time I aimed my sword she dropped the one I gave her in surrender.

"Is there another weapon I can use?" Maya asked as she pick up her sword.

"Yeah," I answered I rubbed the back of my neck. "There's the archer's bow."

"That doesn't including stabbing does it?"

I chuckled. "No, stabbing is not including."

"Good!" said Maya.

It turns out that Maya's a pro at archery. Five times in a row she aimed it right in the middle of the target.

"And this is your first time?" I asked as I gave her another arrow.

"Yeah," she answered. "It doesn't make any sense." Once again she got a perfect aim.

"Well that narrows it down," I said.

Maya lowered her bow to face me. "Narrows what down?" she asked.

"Oh, well until the gods claim their children, they stay in Hermes cabin and I just pointed out that the choices are narrowed to who your god parent is." I explained.

"Well which god do you think my parent is?"

"I'm guessing Apollo."

"Why him?"

"Well let's see, you have gold hair and eyes, you're amazing with an archer's bow and well…it's obvious."

Then my eyes traveled to the top her head. In seconds, a gold laurel appeared.

"What are you staring at?"

Maya must not have noticed that Apollo just claimed her as her father. I pointed to the top her head as the laurel start to disappear. She looked up but it was already gone.

"You've been claimed." I said in awe. Now I know that I'm in love with a daughter of Apollo.

The news of Maya already being claimed spread rapidly through the camp. As we were walking back to the Big House we were accompanied by several faces: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, the Stoll Brothers, Clarisse. All the well known names of this camp. When she met Clarisse I thought a fight was going to break out but surprisingly…they got along. I know, I was surprised to.

"She's better than you were when you first arrived Jackson," said Clarisse.

Percy gritted his teeth. "No, you were just being a jerk."

"Whoa guys, just calm down." I said, trying to prevent a fight from brewing.

"Yeah," Maya agreed. "there's no need for a fight."

I realized that we were no longer walking. Maya stood between Clarisse and Percy, her arms spread out. She's braver than I thought.

"You're lucky Maya's here to protect you or else you would be dead," said Clarisse.

"Are you afraid of a challenge?" asked Percy, tightening his grip on Riptide.

"Percy-" I started.

Even though Maya was between them, Clarisse charged at Percy. Maya got out of the way but she quickly got behind Clarisse and pulled back her arm, stopping her from moving all together who fell on her knees.

Everyone was silent, shocked that a girl like Maya brought down Clarisse.

"H-how did you do that?" I stuttered.

Maya looked up and found all of us staring at her, including Clarisse. "Oh, uh, I took Karate and wrestling."

"Yeah, but…you brought down Clarisse who's twice your size." said Percy.

"In Karate, size doesn't matter."

"What belt are you?" asked Annabeth.

"Black." Maya answered.

"That's the best one." I said.

Maya looked down at Clarisse who was still on her knees. "If I release you, you won't hurt Percy right?"

"Does it look like I can hurt him at the moment?" she asked sarcastically.

"You can once she releases you." Connor pointed out.

"Shut up Stoll." said Clarisse.

"Clarisse?" Maya warned.

"Yes, I won't hurt precious Jackson who seems to be so important."

"Okay, I'll release you but if you don't keep your promise Clarisse, I'll put in a position that will hurt even more."

"She just threatened Clarisse," Grover whispered to me.

"I know, she braver than I thought." I whispered back.

Maya let go of Clarisse' arm. Everyone backed up out of the away. Clarisse gave a death glare at Percy then stomped off towards her cabin.

We all stared at Maya.

"What?" she asked.

"You're definitely on my team for Capture The Flag on Friday." I said.

Chiron was surprised when we told him that Maya was claimed already.

"I thought it was Apollo," said Chiron.

"I did too." I agreed.

"What do we do now since I've been claimed?" Maya asked.

Chiron looked at her who was in his wheel chair since we were in the Big House. "You move into the Apollo Cabin of course!" he answered.

"Is there any room for me?" she asked.

"Why of course young lady! Why would you ask such a silly question?"

She looked at me. "Well Luke said that the Apollo and Hermes cabins are the fullest so I was wondering if there was any room."

"Oh, well don't worry Maya, Camp Half-Blood has plenty of room. Luke, why not you show her the Apollo cabin?"

"Yes sir, I will." I said. "C'mon Maya, I'll introduce you to the cabin."

"Okay." said Maya.

"What if they don't like me?" Maya asked nervously as we stopped in front of the cabin.

I chuckled. "It's okay Maya, they'll like you. I promise." I smiled.

She didn't say anything.

I opened the door and found not all the Apollo campers were inside. Only Michael Yew, head of this cabin was inside. His face lit up when he saw Maya.

"Oh, hey Luke!" he greeted as he walked over to us. "Who's this?"

"This is Maya Watson," I answered. "She was just claimed by Apollo earlier."

"Oh, hi! I'm Michael Yew, head of this cabin."

Both of them shook hands.

"So I guess we're related then," said Maya.

"Yeah," agreed Michael. "I guess we are."

"Well, half related." Maya corrected. She chuckled nervously.

"We'd like to stay and chat but there is a lot more to show Maya," I spoke up.

"Oh, ok then," said Michael. "I'll see you later then Maya."

"By Michael!" she said as we left the cabin. My hand was on her back and my body was instantly covered in goose bumps along with a bolt of electricity traveling up my arm.

I showed Maya the rest of Camp Half-Blood and introduced her to several more campers. When she met Grover, he was tongue-tied which Juniper wasn't all that happy about, but Maya was flattered by his lack of speech. When I introduced her to Annabeth, I felt some tension and I knew instantly that they weren't going B.F.F.'s. We walked into Clarisse again and wondered how Maya got along with her but not Annabeth.

The sun was going down as everybody headed for dinner. I walked with Maya and I had to control myself to not kiss her or hold her hand since we were not an item…yet.

"Why can't I sit with you?" she asked.

Maya's tone made my heart sink to the Underworld. It was killing me inside when I told her.

"I know I don't like it either but those are the rules. Everyone has to sit with their cabin."

I wasn't sure if I saw it but I could of sworn that a tear ran down her cheek. Does she feel the same way about me as I do to her?

"But can I see you afterwards?" she asked.

"Yes, of course you can." I answered.

"C'mon Maya!" a voice called out.

I looked ahead of her and saw that it was Michael Yew, motioning for Maya to follow him.

"I'll see you when dinner's over okay?" I promised.

Maya looked up with teary eyes. "You promise?"

I smiled. "Cross my heart."

Once again I was about to kiss her but Michael called her name again. My heart broke in half as I watched her walk towards him. She stopped half way to look back at me with a 'I wish I was with you' look but Michael took her arm and led her to the Apollo table.

_I know she like me, _I thought. _She just has too._

The dinner was normal as usual. I tossed in the juiciest grape and the most tender rib into the fire. "To Hermes." I muttered.

My mind was in a thick fog as I ate. Half the time I didn't even realize that Travis and Connor Stoll were talking to me.

"Is there something going on between you and Maya?" Connor asked right before he took a grape.

"What? Oh, of course there isn't." I said quickly. "Why would you ask that?"

He chuckled. "Really? Because I saw you try to get some lip action before dinner."

"Is that really appropriate?" I asked him. I didn't like how he said _lip action._

Connor held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I'm just telling you what I saw and from what it looks like I say that you have a thing for her."

"Well I don't okay?" I lied. "We're just friends and besides she just got here."

"Okay whatever you say Luke."

The rest of dinner was in awkward silence. I practically ran into Maya when dinner was over. The bad thing was is that I never practice what to say to her so I was tongue-tied like Grover. Even in the moon light, her hair shimmered like gold.

"The food was good," Maya said as we stood in front of each other.

"Yeah, it was." I agreed, silently hoping that I wasn't blushing which seems to happen automatically when I see Maya. Is it hot out here or is it just me? I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand which I've been doing a lot lately. I guess I do that whenever I'm nervous…like now.

"So did you and the others get along?" I asked.

Maya's eyes lit up. "Yeah, we did. Michael explained all the traditions that you guys do here at camp."

I glanced at her and I swore that she was blushing too. "Well that's good."

The horn blew which signaled for everyone to go to their cabins or else the harpies will eat you.

"I guess we have to go." I said depressingly.

"Yeah, I guess so," Maya agreed.

The following night was torture. I just mainly lied on my back as I stared at the ceiling. Maya never left my mind. I have to tell her how I feel soon or else I'm going to explode. There is no way I can last another week without Maya and I being more than just friends. But how? I never felt this way about a girl before. I mean, I know that Annabeth likes me but she's like a sister to me and of course all the girls from the Aphrodite cabin but there is no connection there. Man, this is harder than I thought. Maybe I should just kiss her which I tried twice already but all of them were interrupted so I hope that gave Maya a 'I want to be more than just friends' message.

_Okay, you know what you have_ _to do tomorrow right?_ a voice inside my head asked.

_No, I don't _I admitted.

The voice scoffed. _You have to tell her how you feel you idiot! If you wait any longer someone else will take her away from you!_

_Like Who? _I _thought_.

_It doesn't matter. You like Maya don't you?_

_Yeah. _I answered.

_Then what are you waiting for? _

_You think she feels the same way? _I asked the voice.

_Of course you buffoon! I can read the signs!_

**Ch3:**

**I Tell Maya How I feel**

The next day felt different. Maybe it was because I was going to tell Maya how I felt about her.

I was nervous and jittery the entire morning and whenever I saw Maya between sword fighting and other activities, she made my heart practically burst out of my chest and whenever she walked away, I made myself stay put to not follow her.

Then on break, I wondered around camp, looking for her and that's when I heard an acoustic guitar play that made me stop dead in my tracks. I followed the source and found that it was Maya playing. She was sitting on the dock alone as she strummed some notes. I walked towards her until I was only a couple of feet behind her.

"Hey," I greeted.

I must have startled her because she dropped her guitar into the water which sunk quickly. "My guitar!" she shouted.

In a split second decision, I took off my orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and shoes and dove into the lake. My skin cooled down as I swam towards her guitar which was getting inspected by Naiads. I quickly grabbed the guitar and headed up to the surface.

"I believe this belongs to you." I said as I held up her acoustic guitar when my head broke the surface.

"You didn't have to do that." said Maya as I swam towards her.

"Of course I did," I said. "Music that beautiful needs to be heard."

That made Maya blush. "You heard?" she asked.

I nodded. "All children of Apollo are musically gifted but I never heard anything like that in a long time."

"Well thank you Luke Castellan." she said as I handed her the guitar.

"Why Don't you jump in Maya?" I asked her. "The water feels great."

"No thank you Luke, I prefer to be dry."

"Oh c'mon! I know you want to!" I said aloud.

"Can you talk any louder?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, I can actually." I said, raising my voice.

"Shhh, not that loud."

"I won't stop talking loud until you get in the water." I said.

"Luke-"

"Maya!" I shouted.

"Be quiet-"

"Not unless you get in the-"

"Fine!" Maya said. "I'll swim if it will make you shut up,"

I laughed as Maya took off her shoes. She backed up and I swam out of the way and seconds later she dove in even when she was wearing shorts and her new orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. In the water, her golden hair shimmered and when she broke the surface I forgot how to speak.

"Happy?" she asked.

I couldn't speak so I nodded.

Maya swam to where she was floating next to the pole. I did the same. Then she backed up to where her back was leaning against it.

_Now's the time to tell her!_ ordered the voice.

I listened so I swam even closer, our stomachs almost touching. Maya blushed as she realized what I was doing. I gently brushed her hair away from her face then I leaned in and kissed her.

My lips felt perfect against hers. Bolts of electricity traveled between our bodies as she kissed back. Maya wrapped her arms around neck. I ignored the fact that we were in deep water and cupped my hands on her cheeks. With every touch of our skin an atomic bomb exploded.

Then I was loosing oxygen so I broke apart. When I met Maya's eyes, they looked wild as if she was asking me to kiss her some more.

"Whoa," I panted.

It took a second for Maya to speak. "You liked me…didn't you?"

"Does this answer your question?" I leaned in and kissed her some more, once again, feeling hundreds of bombs going off.

After a minute of kissing, the light darkened and I heard someone clear their throat. I broke apart and looked up. It was Mr. D. Maya whimpered slightly and tightened her grip around my neck. My heart practically stopped.

"Chiron would like to see you two in the Big House…that is if you two are done." Then he calmly walked down the dock.

I looked back at Maya, not sure what to do.

"We should go, Luke." she finally said. Maya sounded disappointed.

"But I want to stay here with you." I told her, softly.

"I want to as well but it wouldn't be important if Chiron asked for Mr. D to look to come looking for us,"

"I guess that's true," I agreed…even though I didn't like it.

I got up on the dock first then I pulled Maya up. She picked up her wet acoustic guitar that I saved for her before I collected my shirt and shoes then we headed for the Big House, our fingers laced.

Even though the two of us were soaking wet, we approached the Big House. I opened the door and found all eyes on us, with a few raised eyebrows.

"You wanted to speak to us Chiron?" I asked, ignoring the stares.

"I do indeed," he answered.

Percy, Grover, Annabeth, Clarisse and the Stoll Brothers were there, all looking troubled, giving me the feeling that Maya and I would feel the same.

Annabeth noticed that I was shirtless so her cheeks turned pink but it quickly melted away when she saw Maya.

"Put a shirt on Castellan," ordered Clarisse, "you have company." She glanced at Maya.

"I agree," Annabeth muttered. She sounded irritated.

"Does anyone have a towel?" Maya asked.

Connor got up and grabbed a few towels from the shelf. He walked over then handed them to Maya and I. "I knew you liked her." he muttered, before he walked away.

"So what did you want to talk about Chiron?" I asked has I dried my sandy colored hair with a towel.

He sighed heavily, telling me than the news he was about to tell us wasn't good.

"There was a new prophecy." he told us.

Everyone lowered their heads. Not all prophecy's have a happy ending.

"What did it say Chiron?" Maya asked.

"I'll answer that question." another voice answered.

I looked up and saw that a figure came out of the shadow. It was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. It's been years since I've seen her and she definitely grew up. Rachel still had her curly red hair but it was longer, almost waist-length. Her jeans were covered in paint and her cheeks were freckled. She was wearing a white shirt that was splattered with blue paint.

"Who is that?" Maya whispered to me.

"That's Rachel Elizabeth Dare," I answered right before I put my shirt back on.

Rachel sat on the couch next to Percy and crossed her arms. "The prophecy mentions you Luke," she told me. "And…" Her eyes met Maya's.

"This is Maya," I introduced.

"Yeah, it includes her too." she finished.

Maya took a step closer to me and gently, took my hand. I didn't reject it but I made our fingers lace again. That's the only way to hold hands in my book.

"What did the prophecy say?" I asked.

Rachel exchanged a nervous glance with Chiron. "I can't tell you." she finally said.

"What do you mean you can't tell us?" Maya asked. "We're part of it aren't we? That gives us the right to know!"

"Maya just calm down." I said.

She looked at me. "No, I won't calm down! What's with these prophecy's anyways? I hate this stupid camp!" Maya released her hand from mine and ran out of the Big House, leaving her wet guitar behind.

"What's her problem?" Annabeth muttered but not low enough to where I can hear.

"What's _your _problem Annabeth?" I demanded. "She's been nice to everyone but all that you have done is bitch about her since the second you met! Just lay off!"

Everyone stared at me. Percy had his mouth open in shock. I stormed off so I can go look for Maya. She couldn't have gone to far.

I looked through the entire camp and came out empty but when my eyes looked up at Half Blood hill, I found her sitting next to the pine tree.

"Do you mind?" I asked Maya, standing behind her.

"No, not at all." she answered. She sounded as if she's been crying.

I sat next her. When I got comfortable, Maya scooted next to me where was no evidence of space between us. Her head was resting on my shoulder and her arm was wrapped around mine.

"Do you really hate Camp Half-Blood?" I asked.

There was a short pause before Maya answered. "No, not really. I was just upset and when I am, I say things I don't mean."

"Oh, I see."

Maya looked up at me. "You're the only reason why I'm even staying here."

I smiled and kissed her. But then she pulled apart.

"So are we like 'an item' now?" she asked with air quotes.

I smiled again. "Looks like it."

**Ch4:**

**We Have An Olympian Food Fight**

**(Maya's POV)**

That day was the best of my life. Mainly because I finally got a boyfriend. And he's SMOKING HOT too! Blond hair and blue eyes? Oh, yeah!

Every time I see Luke, time stops. And everything around us disappears. Like now…

Percy was talking to me while we were walking towards the sword fighting arena. Then I saw Luke walking straight at us, wearing that favorite smile of mine.

Percy stopped talking once he realized that I wasn't paying attention. "Maya? Maya?" he repeated as he waved his hand in front of my face. "Maya!"

That snapped me out of my Luke gaze. I wiped the bit drool with the back of my hand. "Oh, sorry Percy. It's just that-that-"

Then he saw Luke. "Aw, I see. It's Luke, huh? Well then I'll check up with you later." With that, he walked off, leaving Luke and I alone.

"Hey!" he greeted as he took my hand. "I missed you today."

I blushed. Luke always manages to do that to me whenever he was around.

Luke gave me a quick kiss that wasn't long enough. "So what should we both do today?" he asked.

I managed to find my voice. "I-I don't know." I admitted. "Got anything in particular?"

Luke smiled. "Maybe…" he answered with a shrug.

I chuckled. "What am I going to do with you, Luke Castellan?"

"Kiss me?" he suggested.

I smiled. Then I wrapped my arms around Luke's neck, thus, making our lips meet.

The rest the day was pretty much a normal Camp Half Blood afternoon. Then it was time for dinner.

The horn blew. I was practicing more archery even though I knew I was a pro at it. I kept at it anyways, telling me that this place was real and wasn't just a vivid dream.

"C'mon Maya! It's time to eat!" yelled Clarisse.

"Coming!" I responded.

I sat down my bow and ran up my best friend: Clarisse La Rue. Yeah, I know. I daughter of Apollo and a daughter of Ares. How could we possibly compromise?

We passed Annabeth Chase, who for some reason, doesn't like me. She just turns up her nose. "What's with Annabeth?" I muttered to Clarisse as we got our food.

Clarisse shrugged. "I don't know," she answered. "You're nice."

"I know!" I agreed. "I mean I'm friends with Percy-" Then a thought came to me. "-You don't think she's jealous with my friend ship with Percy do you?"

"Seems like it." Clarisse answered. "But you're with Castellan not him."

"Maybe I should go and talk to her." I suggested.

I sat my plate down which was filled with ribs and ripe grapes as I made my way to Annabeth. And like Percy, I love BQQ!

Annabeth was close to her table when I finally reached her. I was about to tap on her shoulder but she stopped without warning and I bumped into to her.

"Can you watch where you going?" she asked bitterly, looking over her shoulder.

"Uh, sorry," I apologized as backed up. "What's with you Annabeth?"

She turned around, holding her filled plate. "Excuse me?"

"What I mean is that you've been mean to me the second I got here. Did I do anything to upset you?"

Annabeth glanced over my shoulder and for some reason, I think she was looking at Percy. "You should know. He's been talking about you non stop." she answered.

"Who has?" I asked.

Annabeth scoffed. "You're so clueless! I guess Luke has been fogging up that brain of yours."

This time, it was my turn to scoff and ask, "Excuse me?"

I'm usually nice but if someone talks about Luke like that…

She rolled her eyes. "It appears that Luke is dating an idiot."

That's it!

I glanced at her plate which happened to carry some spaghetti. With a quick decision, I grabbed a handful of it and dropped it all over Annabeth's head then I wiped my hand over her shirt.

Her mouth dropped and the plate fell to the ground. Their was chatter just seconds ago but now it was dead silent, all eyes on us. Annabeth desperately, scanned for a plate. She found one, grabbed some mash potatoes and the same to me.

My mouth dropped as well.

"FOOD FIGHT!" a camper yelled.

Then seconds later, food started to fly everywhere. I took refuge under a table which miraculously was the same table Luke was under.

"Hey," he said just before he ducked under what looked like some flying ketchup. "Anything new?"

"Not much," I answered. "Just started a food fight."

"Yeah, I saw that. What did Annabeth say exactly?"

"It's nothing." I answered.

Luke was about to say something but a familiar face came crawling next to us.

"It looks like you weren't spared Grover." I said as I saw that his face was covered with mustard and some spaghetti was hanging from his horns.

The three of us ducked, avoiding a flying plate.

"And neither were you." he said, pointing at me.

Then a pie smacked right on Luke's face. I laughed as he wiped it off. "You think it's funny huh?" he asked, teasing. Then he took some of the pie and wiped it on my head.

I took some mash potato from my face and threw it at him but he ducked and instead it hit Grover. "What did the satyr ever do?" he asked innocently.

"Sorry Grover-" But he chucked some food at me and unfortunately I wasn't quick enough.

"What In the world is going on here?" a voice demanded.

Instantly, the food fight stopped. We peeked from under the table and saw that Chiron (in centaur form) was clopping towards us and I bit my lip. I mat have only been here a few days but I always felt terrible whenever I disappointed someone especially someone like him.

"I will repeat myself, what in the world is going on here?"

Still no one has answered. The other campers were too ashamed and had there heads down, not having the guts to look at Chiron in the eye. Then I decided to step in. I was the one who started it after all.

I crawled from under the table and stood a few feet in front of him, never feeling more guilty and horrible in my entire life.

"It was my fault Chiron," I said, looking down with my hands hidden behind my back. "I started this food fight."

"It wasn't just her." a voice spoke up. Annabeth stood up from behind the table and my mouth dropped. I thought she hated me. "It was my fault too." Annabeth walked over and stopped next to me, her head down as well. Chiron was like a father to her.

Chiron blinked in surprised and crossed his arms. "Well, this was a very irresponsible act. Since the both of you apparently started this, you two will clean it up." Then he walked away in disgust.

Everyone was still but Luke approached us. "I'll help." he offered.

I chuckled and rested my hand on his arm. "It's okay Luke. You weren't the one who started this. You don't have to."

"We'll help too!" two voices said at once.

We all looked up, seeing Percy and Grover walking over to us.

"Are you serious you guys?" Annabeth asked in surprise. "Maya and I were the one's who started it."

"Yeah, but with more people cleaning, the faster it will get done." said Percy. "Plus, I did throw some food."

Grover blinked at him. "No you didn't. You just took cover under a table."

But then Percy wiped some BQQ sauce from his cheek and flicked it at Grover. "There, now I threw some food."

We laughed at that. Grover did too but he took the same sauce and heaved at Percy. Then next thing I knew, the five us started our own mini food fight, all the campers eyeing us as if we were crazy.

Eventually the five of us, ended our food flying fun and began to clean up the mess. Thank the gods Percy was a son of Poseidon. With his water controlling powers, it made this cleaning up job a whole lot easier! We did probably what would have been a three hour clean up in only a half hour. He also hosed us down and now were we're all food free, and dry.

Now Luke was walking me to my cabin like he always did. "That was fun though." he admitted, holding my hand.

"Yeah, it was. I could always enjoy a food fight."

The both of us stopped in front of the door. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest. "I hate leaving you." I said honestly, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Me too Maya. But we have too." said Luke. His arms was around me as well.

Luke lifted up my head with his finger under my chin. Even in the dark, his eyes were still a sparkling blue. "I love you." he said.

I blinked. Did Luke just say that he loved me?

"I love you too." I agreed.

Then he leaned in, the both of us shared the most passionate kiss yet.

Eventually, Luke had to leave. My heart sank as I watched him walk away. I even had to force myself to stay put. But when he was out of sight, I opened the door and closed it. By now, everyone was asleep so I tip toed to my bed and slipped in thus, falling asleep.

**Ch5:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch3:**

**I Tell Maya How I feel**

The next day felt different. Maybe it was because I was going to tell Maya how I felt about her.

I was nervous and jittery the entire morning and whenever I saw Maya between sword fighting and other activities, she made my heart practically burst out of my chest and whenever she walked away, I made myself stay put to not follow her.

Then on break, I wondered around camp, looking for her and that's when I heard an acoustic guitar play that made me stop dead in my tracks. I followed the source and found that it was Maya playing. She was sitting on the dock alone as she strummed some notes. I walked towards her until I was only a couple of feet behind her.

"Hey," I greeted.

I must have startled her because she dropped her guitar into the water which sunk quickly. "My guitar!" she shouted.

In a split second decision, I took off my orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and shoes and dove into the lake. My skin cooled down as I swam towards her guitar which was getting inspected by Naiads. I quickly grabbed the guitar and headed up to the surface.

"I believe this belongs to you." I said as I held up her acoustic guitar when my head broke the surface.

"You didn't have to do that." said Maya as I swam towards her.

"Of course I did," I said. "Music that beautiful needs to be heard."

That made Maya blush. "You heard?" she asked.

I nodded. "All children of Apollo are musically gifted but I never heard anything like that in a long time."

"Well thank you Luke Castellan." she said as I handed her the guitar.

"Why Don't you jump in Maya?" I asked her. "The water feels great."

"No thank you Luke, I prefer to be dry."

"Oh c'mon! I know you want to!" I said aloud.

"Can you talk any louder?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, I can actually." I said, raising my voice.

"Shhh, not that loud."

"I won't stop talking loud until you get in the water." I said.

"Luke-"

"Maya!" I shouted.

"Be quiet-"

"Not unless you get in the-"

"Fine!" Maya said. "I'll swim if it will make you shut up,"

I laughed as Maya took off her shoes. She backed up and I swam out of the way and seconds later she dove in even when she was wearing shorts and her new orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. In the water, her golden hair shimmered and when she broke the surface I forgot how to speak.

"Happy?" she asked.

I couldn't speak so I nodded.

Maya swam to where she was floating next to the pole. I did the same. Then she backed up to where her back was leaning against it.

_Now's the time to tell her!_ ordered the voice.

I listened so I swam even closer, our stomachs almost touching. Maya blushed as she realized what I was doing. I gently brushed her hair away from her face then I leaned in and kissed her.

My lips felt perfect against hers. Bolts of electricity traveled between our bodies as she kissed back. Maya wrapped her arms around my neck. I ignored the fact that we were in deep water and cupped my hands on her cheeks. With every touch of our skin an atomic bomb exploded.

Then I was loosing oxygen so I broke apart. When I met Maya's eyes, they looked wild as if she was asking me to kiss her some more.

"Whoa," I panted.

It took a second for Maya to speak. "You liked me…didn't you?"

"Does this answer your question?" I leaned in and kissed her some more, once again, feeling hundreds of bombs going off.

After a minute of kissing, the light darkened and I heard someone clear their throat. I broke apart and looked up. It was Mr. D. Maya whimpered slightly and tightened her grip around my neck. My heart practically stopped.

"Chiron would like to see you two in the Big House…that is if you two are done." Then he calmly walked down the dock.

I looked back at Maya, not sure what to do.

"We should go, Luke." she finally said. Maya sounded disappointed.

"But I want to stay here with you." I told her, softly.

"I want to as well but it wouldn't be important if Chiron asked for Mr. D to look to come looking for us,"

"I guess that's true," I agreed…even though I didn't like it.

I got up on the dock first then I pulled Maya up. She picked up her wet acoustic guitar that I saved for her before I collected my shirt and shoes then we headed for the Big House, our fingers laced.

Even though the two of us were soaking wet, we approached the Big House. I opened the door and found all eyes on us, with a few raised eyebrows.

"You wanted to speak to us Chiron?" I asked, ignoring the stares.

"I do indeed," he answered.

Percy, Grover, Annabeth, Clarisse and the Stoll Brothers were there, all looking troubled, giving me the feeling that Maya and I would feel the same.

Annabeth noticed that I was shirtless so her cheeks turned pink but it quickly melted away when she saw Maya.

"Put a shirt on Castellan," ordered Clarisse, "you have company." She glanced at Maya.

"I agree," Annabeth muttered. She sounded irritated.

"Does anyone have a towel?" Maya asked.

Connor got up and grabbed a few towels from the shelf. He walked over then handed them to Maya and I. "I knew you liked her." he muttered, before he walked away.

"So what did you want to talk about Chiron?" I asked has I dried my sandy colored hair with a towel.

He sighed heavily, telling me than the news he was about to tell us wasn't good.

"There was a new prophecy." he told us.

Everyone lowered their heads. Not all prophecy's have a happy ending.

"What did it say Chiron?" Maya asked.

"I'll answer that question." another voice answered.

I looked up and saw that a figure came out of the shadow. It was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. It's been years since I've seen her and she definitely grew up. Rachel still had her curly red hair but it was longer, almost waist-length. Her jeans were covered in paint and her cheeks were freckled. She was wearing a white shirt that was splattered with blue paint.

"Who is that?" Maya whispered to me.

"That's Rachel Elizabeth Dare," I answered right before I put my shirt back on.

Rachel sat on the couch next to Percy and crossed her arms. "The prophecy mentions you Luke," she told me. "And…" Her eyes met Maya's.

"This is Maya," I introduced.

"Yeah, it includes her too." she finished.

Maya took a step closer to me and gently, took my hand. I didn't reject it but I made our fingers lace again. That's the only way to hold hands in my book.

"What did the prophecy say?" I asked.

Rachel exchanged a nervous glance with Chiron. "I can't tell you." she finally said.

"What do you mean you can't tell us?" Maya asked. "We're part of it aren't we? That gives us the right to know!"

"Maya just calm down." I said.

She looked at me. "No, I won't calm down! What's with these prophecy's anyways? I hate this stupid camp!" Maya released her hand from mine and ran out of the Big House, leaving her wet guitar behind.

"What's her problem?" Annabeth muttered but not low enough to where I can hear.

"What's _your _problem Annabeth?" I demanded. "She's been nice to everyone but all that you have done is bitch about her since the second you met! Just lay off!"

Everyone stared at me. Percy had his mouth open in shock. I stormed off so I can go look for Maya. She couldn't have gone to far.

I looked through the entire camp and came out empty but when my eyes looked up at Half Blood hill, I found her sitting next to the pine tree.

"Do you mind?" I asked Maya, standing behind her.

"No, not at all." she answered. She sounded as if she's been crying.

I sat next her. When I got comfortable, Maya scooted next to me where was no evidence of space was between us. Her head was resting on my shoulder and her arm was wrapped around mine.

"Do you really hate Camp Half-Blood?" I asked.

There was a short pause before Maya answered. "No, not really. I was just upset and when I am, I say things I don't mean."

"Oh, I see."

Maya looked up at me. "You're the only reason why I'm even staying here."

I smiled and kissed her. But then she pulled apart.

"So are we like 'an item' now?" she asked with air quotes.

I smiled again. "Looks like it."

**Ch4:**

**We Have An Olympian Food Fight**

**(Maya's POV)**

That day was the best of my life! Mainly because I finally got a boyfriend. And he's SMOKING HOT too! Blond hair and blue eyes? Oh, yeah!

Every time I see Luke, time stops. And everything around us disappears. Like now…

Percy was talking to me while we were walking towards the sword fighting arena. Then I saw Luke walking straight at us, wearing that favorite smile of mine.

Percy stopped talking once he realized that I wasn't paying attention. "Maya? Maya?" he repeated as he waved his hand in front of my face. "Maya!"

That snapped me out of my Luke gaze. I wiped the bit drool with the back of my hand. "Oh, sorry Percy. It's just that-that-"

Then he saw Luke. "Aw, I see. It's Luke, huh? Well then I'll check up with you later." With that, he walked off, leaving Luke and I alone.

"Hey!" he greeted as he took my hand. "I missed you today."

I blushed. Luke always manages to do that to me whenever he was around.

Luke gave me a quick kiss that wasn't long enough. "So what should we both do today?" he asked.

I managed to find my voice. "I-I don't know." I admitted. "Got anything in particular?"

Luke smiled. "Maybe…" he answered with a shrug.

I chuckled. "What am I going to do with you, Luke Castellan?"

"Kiss me?" he suggested.

I smiled. Then I wrapped my arms around Luke's neck, thus, making our lips meet.

The rest the day was pretty much a normal Camp Half Blood afternoon. Then it was time for dinner.

The horn blew. I was practicing more archery even though I knew I was a pro at it. I kept at it anyways, telling me that this place was real and wasn't just a vivid dream.

"C'mon Maya! It's time to eat!" yelled Clarisse.

"Coming!" I responded.

I sat down my bow and ran up my best friend: Clarisse La Rue. Yeah, I know. I daughter of Apollo and a daughter of Ares. How could we possibly compromise?

We passed Annabeth Chase, who for some reason, doesn't like me. She just turns up her nose. "What's with Annabeth?" I muttered to Clarisse as we got our food.

Clarisse shrugged. "I don't know," she answered. "You're nice."

"I know!" I agreed. "I mean I'm friends with Percy-" Then a thought came to me. "-You don't think she's jealous with my friend ship with Percy do you?"

"Seems like it." Clarisse answered. "But you're with Castellan not him."

"Maybe I should go and talk to her." I suggested.

I sat my plate down which was filled with ribs and ripe grapes as I made my way to Annabeth. And like Percy, I love BQQ!

Annabeth was close to her table when I finally reached her. I was about to tap on her shoulder but she stopped without warning and I bumped into to her.

"Can you watch where you going?" she asked bitterly, looking over her shoulder.

"Uh, sorry," I apologized as backed up. "What's with you Annabeth?"

She turned around, holding her filled plate. "Excuse me?"

"What I mean is that you've been mean to me the second I got here. Did I do anything to upset you?"

Annabeth glanced over my shoulder and for some reason, I think she was looking at Percy. "You should know. He's been talking about you non stop." she answered.

"Who has?" I asked.

Annabeth scoffed. "You're so clueless! I guess Luke has been fogging up that brain of yours."

This time, it was my turn to scoff and ask, "Excuse me?"

I'm usually nice but if someone talks about Luke like that…

She rolled her eyes. "It appears that Luke is dating an idiot."

That's it!

I glanced at her plate which happened to carry some spaghetti. With a quick decision, I grabbed a handful of it and dropped it all over Annabeth's head then I wiped my hand over her shirt.

Her mouth dropped and the plate fell to the ground. Their was chatter just seconds ago but now it was dead silent, all eyes on us. Annabeth desperately, scanned for a plate. She found one, grabbed some mash potatoes and the same to me.

My mouth dropped as well.

"FOOD FIGHT!" a camper yelled.

Then seconds later, food started to fly everywhere. I took refuge under a table which miraculously was the same table Luke was under.

"Hey," he said just before he ducked under what looked like some flying ketchup. "Anything new?"

"Not much," I answered. "Just started a food fight."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch4:**

**We Have An Olympian Food Fight**

**(Maya's POV)**

That day was the best of my life! Mainly because I finally got a boyfriend. And he's SMOKING HOT too! Blond hair and blue eyes? Oh, yeah!

Every time I see Luke, time stops. And everything around us disappears. Like now…

Percy was talking to me while we were walking towards the sword fighting arena. Then I saw Luke walking straight at us, wearing that favorite smile of mine.

Percy stopped talking once he realized that I wasn't paying attention. "Maya? Maya?" he repeated as he waved his hand in front of my face. "Maya!"

That snapped me out of my Luke gaze. I wiped the bit drool with the back of my hand. "Oh, sorry Percy. It's just that-that-"

Then he saw Luke. "Aw, I see. It's Luke, huh? Well then I'll check up with you later." With that, he walked off, leaving Luke and I alone.

"Hey!" he greeted as he took my hand. "I missed you today."

I blushed. Luke always manages to do that to me whenever he was around.

Luke gave me a quick kiss that wasn't long enough. "So what should we both do today?" he asked.

I managed to find my voice. "I-I don't know." I admitted. "Got anything in particular?"

Luke smiled. "Maybe…" he answered with a shrug.

I chuckled. "What am I going to do with you, Luke Castellan?"

"Kiss me?" he suggested.

I smiled. Then I wrapped my arms around Luke's neck, thus, making our lips meet.

The rest the day was pretty much a normal Camp Half Blood afternoon. Then it was time for dinner.

The horn blew. I was practicing more archery even though I knew I was a pro at it. I kept at it anyways, telling me that this place was real and wasn't just a vivid dream.

"C'mon Maya! It's time to eat!" yelled Clarisse.

"Coming!" I responded.

I sat down my bow and ran up my best friend: Clarisse La Rue. Yeah, I know. I daughter of Apollo and a daughter of Ares. How could we possibly compromise?

We passed Annabeth Chase, who for some reason, doesn't like me. She just turns up her nose. "What's with Annabeth?" I muttered to Clarisse as we got our food.

Clarisse shrugged. "I don't know," she answered. "You're nice."

"I know!" I agreed. "I mean I'm friends with Percy-" Then a thought came to me. "-You don't think she's jealous with my friend ship with Percy do you?"

"Seems like it." Clarisse answered. "But you're with Castellan not him."

"Maybe I should go and talk to her." I suggested.

I sat my plate down which was filled with ribs and ripe grapes as I made my way to Annabeth. And like Percy, I love BQQ!

Annabeth was close to her table when I finally reached her. I was about to tap on her shoulder but she stopped without warning and I bumped into to her.

"Can you watch where you going?" she asked bitterly, looking over her shoulder.

"Uh, sorry," I apologized as backed up. "What's with you Annabeth?"

She turned around, holding her filled plate. "Excuse me?"

"What I mean is that you've been mean to me the second I got here. Did I do anything to upset you?"

Annabeth glanced over my shoulder and for some reason, I think she was looking at Percy. "You should know. He's been talking about you non stop." she answered.

"Who has?" I asked.

Annabeth scoffed. "You're so clueless! I guess Luke has been fogging up that brain of yours."

This time, it was my turn to scoff and ask, "Excuse me?"

I'm usually nice but if someone talks about Luke like that…

She rolled her eyes. "It appears that Luke is dating an idiot."

That's it!

I glanced at her plate which happened to carry some spaghetti. With a quick decision, I grabbed a handful of it and dropped it all over Annabeth's head then I wiped my hand over her shirt.

Her mouth dropped and the plate fell to the ground. Their was chatter just seconds ago but now it was dead silent, all eyes on us. Annabeth desperately, scanned for a plate. She found one, grabbed some mash potatoes and the same to me.

My mouth dropped as well.

"FOOD FIGHT!" a camper yelled.

Then seconds later, food started to fly everywhere. I took refuge under a table which miraculously was the same table Luke was under.

"Hey," he said just before he ducked under what looked like some flying ketchup. "Anything new?"

"Not much," I answered. "Just started a food fight."

"Yeah, I saw that. What did Annabeth say exactly?"

"It's nothing." I answered.

Luke was about to say something but a familiar face came crawling next to us.

"It looks like you weren't spared Grover." I said as I saw that his face was covered with mustard and some spaghetti was hanging from his horns.

The three of us ducked, avoiding a flying plate.

"And neither were you." he said, pointing at me.

Then a pie smacked right on Luke's face. I laughed as he wiped it off. "You think it's funny huh?" he asked, teasing. Then he took some of the pie and wiped it on my head.

I took some mash potato from my face and threw it at him but he ducked and instead it hit Grover. "What did the satyr ever do?" he asked innocently.

"Sorry Grover-" But he chucked some food at me and unfortunately I wasn't quick enough.

"What In the world is going on here?" a voice demanded.

Instantly, the food fight stopped. We peeked from under the table and saw that Chiron (in centaur form) was clopping towards us and I bit my lip. I mat have only been here a few days but I always felt terrible whenever I disappointed someone especially someone like him.

"I will repeat myself, what in the world is going on here?"

Still, no one has answered. The other campers were too ashamed and had there heads down, not having the guts to look at Chiron in the eye. Then I decided to step in. I was the one who started it after all.

I crawled from under the table and stood a few feet in front of him, never feeling more guilty and horrible in my entire life.

"It was my fault Chiron," I said, looking down with my hands hidden behind my back. "I started this food fight."

"It wasn't just her." a voice spoke up. Annabeth stood up from behind the table and my mouth dropped. I thought she hated me. "It was my fault too." Annabeth walked over and stopped next to me, her head down as well. Chiron was like a father to her.

Chiron blinked in surprised and crossed his arms. "Well, this was a very irresponsible act. Since the both of you apparently started this, you two will clean it up." Then he walked away in disgust.

Everyone was still but Luke approached us. "I'll help." he offered.

I chuckled and rested my hand on his arm. "It's okay Luke. You weren't the one who started this. You don't have to."

"We'll help too!" two voices said at once.

We all looked up, seeing Percy and Grover walking over to us.

"Are you serious you guys?" Annabeth asked in surprise. "Maya and I were the one's who started it."

"Yeah, but with more people cleaning, the faster it will get done." said Percy. "Plus, I did throw some food."

Grover blinked at him. "No you didn't. You just took cover under a table."

But then Percy wiped some BQQ sauce from his cheek and flicked it at Grover. "There, now I threw some food."

We laughed at that. Grover did too but he took the same sauce and heaved at Percy. Then next thing I knew, the five us started our own mini food fight, all the campers eyeing us as if we were crazy.

Eventually we ended our food flying fun and began to clean up the mess. Thank the gods Percy was a son of Poseidon. With his water controlling powers, it made this cleaning up job a whole lot easier! We did probably what would have been a three hour clean up in only a half hour. He also hosed us down and now were we're all food free, and dry.

Now Luke was walking me to my cabin like he always did. "That was fun though." he admitted, holding my hand.

"Yeah, it was. I could always enjoy a food fight."

The both of us stopped in front of the door. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest. "I hate leaving you." I said honestly, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Me too Maya. But we have too." said Luke. His arms was around me as well.

Luke lifted up my head with his finger under my chin. Even in the dark, his eyes were still a sparkling blue. "I love you." he said.

I blinked. Did Luke just say that he loved me?

"I love you too." I agreed.

Then he leaned in, the both of us sharing the most passionate kiss yet.

Eventually, Luke had to leave. My heart sank as I watched him walk away. I even had to force myself to stay put. But when he was out of sight, I opened the door and closed it. By now, everyone was asleep so I tip toed to my bed and slipped in thus, falling asleep.


End file.
